srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Emperor King Gore
"This world rightfully belongs to us, the Dinosaur Empire!" A long time ago, before humanity had learned to walk upright, the Earth was ruled by dinosaurs. Then, one day, disaster struck in the form of what some paleontologists are beginning to believe was Getter radiation, and the reptilians were driven underground into the magma layer. Now, in the present day, the Dinosaur Empire has risen again, led by Emperor King Gore. This massive descendant of the mighty Tyrannosaurus has vowed to conquer the human-controlled overland, so that his people may once again reign supreme. With ferocious strength, a keen intellect, and an unwavering sense of honor, he leads his army of Mechasauri into war with a charisma that commands respect from even the most contemptuous of adversaries. However, his single-minded nature leaves him open to manipulation, should someone try to use him to further their own ambitions. Background Information Sixty five million years ago, the dinosaur that would come to be known as King Gore watched his species very nearly go extinct. As the green fires spread across their world, the resourceful ones retreated underground, where they evolved with the help of Getter rays that seeped into the earth, granting them highly advanced brains and unnaturally long lives. The remnants of the once proud dinosaurs banded together under Gore's leadership to create Machineland, a mobile fortress they could use to hide from the increasingly harmful Getter rays in the Earth's magma layer. What happened between then and now is a mystery, though at some point the dinosaurs achieved some sort of technology that would effectively make them near-immortal. Within the last thousand years, they accidentally discovered La Gias, and set up a colony near one of the oceans. However, this was not good enough for many of them, and the bulk of the Empire's military forces returned to Machineland to continue preparing for the day they would retake the surface. Sometime after returning to Upper Earth, Emperor Gore had a fateful meeting with the Zondar leader, Pasdar, and chose to side with the humans in the final battle against the invading machines. It was here that his opinion of the human race began to change, though it would take a long time for it to become noticeable. Since then, he has had to balance his newfound feelings of kinship toward the humans with his soldiers' desire to drive them off the face of the Earth and retake their home, something that he has been having a very difficult time with. It is only a matter of time before he snaps from the stress. Personality Traits Where to start? King Gore is an evil, twisted freak of nature who wants nothing more than the destruction of humanity so he can stand atop the world as its new ruler. He will stop at nothing to get his way, and has no qualms with mass murdering innocent civilians. He is rotten right to the core and should be disposed of immediately. Or at least, that’s the image he evokes in the minds of the general (human) populace when they hear his name. After all, reptiles are abhorrent, and “Gore” isn’t exactly the kind of name nice people have. However, while he may not exactly be nice, he has more to him than most give him credit for. He is a very honorable reptile, who never goes back on a promise. Once he swears a vow, oath, or any other similar sort of thing, he will fulfill it as quickly and efficiently as possible. He is a solemn individual, without much of a sense of humour, and so most jokes go right over his head. His formality even extends to casual social situations, when they come up. He has great respect for his soldiers, recognizing and appreciating the sacrifices they make for the cause. Though he doesn’t go easy on them, he treats them as well as he can, always trying to keep morale up any way he can think of. His determination to reclaim his ancestral home oftentimes drives him to try to join his men on the battlefield, though his loyal right hand man (and closest thing he has to a best friend) General Bat usually manages to stop him by reminding him how important he is, and how big a loss it would be if he were to be killed in battle. Over the last year, Gore has become more familiar with the human race, and begun to think of them as the dinosaurs' next of kin rather than an enemy who must be destroyed or driven off the planet at all costs. Seeing as how most of the soldiers under his command do not share this view of humanity, Gore is constantly struggling to find alternate ways to gain a home for the Empire, while at the same time trying to prevent his own military from overthrowing him and in all likelihood initiating a suicidal assault on mankind. He only has their survival as a race in mind, but the precarious position he is in leaves him with little support and a lot of stress. It wouldn't be very surprising at all if he were to suddenly go insane and start that suicidal assault himself one of these days... Talents & Abilities Of course the studio has weird robot dessert. Getter Robo Gore hates Getter Robo, for it is an avatar of the very thing which ruined his life and drove the dinosaurs underground. He hates it so much that when someone even mentions it in passing, he will fly into a homicidal rage. Literally. He will sprout giant wings made of fire in the shape of squealing electric guitars and eat a kitten while smiting the unfortunate mortals around him into oblivion with lightning bolts. Or at least, that's what he wants to do. But since he can't, he just has to settle for trying to blow up the Saotome labs. Cutscenes |ordermethod = title |suppresserrors = yes }} Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category:Divine Crusaders